Noine Inch Wonder
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: Smutty one-shot sequel for Taking Bullets.


"Aren't you a sight for a sore eye." Brendan said when he pushed through the doors into Ste's new kitchen. He looked tired but pleased, which made Ste hope everything was coming along nicely in the bar area.

"Hiya." He was covered in flour so he just tilted his head and puckered his lips towards Brendan for a kiss which he was eagerly granted. "How are things?"

"Everything looks grand. I've been spending the afternoon interviewing people and I think I have found the right staff for your venture." Brendan's fingers rubbed Ste's back for a while before he walked to look over the foods spread out in the counters. "Looks like everything is well here too."

"It is, ta. And stop saying it's my business when it's yours as well. Your side just isn't up and running yet." They had bought the place not soon after New Years but even when the kitchen had been ready for business they needed to do some renovation to the bar section. Ste had done few catering jobs while waiting the lounge area to open so he could start make dinners for sitting customers, and now it finally seemed they would be ready to open just in few weeks.

"Speaking off the staff, guess who sent in the open application for the PR personnel." Brendan leaned on the counter watching Ste finishing off the centrepiece he had been building for his customers wedding. "Anne."

"Who? Oh, you mean Mitzeee? I'm not surprised. Her contract ends soon and I don't think she'll continue anymore, she's been saying she would want to change her profession. Are you going to hire her?"

"I don't know, Steven, I'm not sure what kind of publicity she would want for the place... Are you done?"

"Almost. Just need to clean up. They said they'll pick this lot up in the morning so I need to get in here early."

They started to tidy up, and Ste couldn't help but eyeing Brendan even when all he did was wipe the counters clean for Ste. Brendan had gained back what ever muscles he had lost during his recovery and some more, his shoulders and back looking very impressive in his shirt dark grey shirt which was now starting to get too tight for him. Ste focused on piling up the extra food he had made in case something would break and there was few bread rings left from the ones which he had used to decorate the centre piece. He picked one up.

"Look at this." And when Brendan turned Ste held the bread ring towards him. "Brendan Brady, will you marry me?" He let out a honking laugh and it took him a few second to realise that Brendan hadn't moved or his expression hadn't changed. He kept looking at Ste in a way he couldn't read and Ste was getting flushed with embarrassment. "I was only joking." He started to lower the ring when Brendan grabbed his hand and bit half of the dough. "Oi! I could have needed that!"

"You always make extra." Brendan swallowed and squinted at him. "Never thought I would get proposed by bread."

"It was a joke." Ste said again and turned away, trying to make his voice sound cheery to hide how mortified he felt that Brendan had thought he had been serious. Still the small part of him was disappointed that Brendan hadn't said yes. He silenced it by tucking away rest of the food and turning back to Brendan, who was still looking at him. "All done. Will you take me home now, please? I'm knackered."

::::::

They stopped to pick up some burgers to go on their way back home. It wasn't far, but after working a long hours, monitoring the construction work, dealing with licenses and other paper work and interviewing the applicants Brendan was pleased that he didn't have to walk. Steven was yawning too next to him while he parked the car, and once inside they delved into their foods without any ceremonies. Steven only ate his fries and half of the burger before saying he was full enough, and Brendan finished his leftovers. They watched a bit of telly, Steven half curled on Brendan's lap, chattering away of some gossips about one of the actors of the show or what ever came into his mind. Brendan didn't have to do much than grunt every now and then to let him know he was still listening. He liked it, the sound of Steven's voice and hearing his thoughts. Neither of them mentioned the bread ring but it didn't mean Brendan wasn't thinking about it.

They went up and after Brendan had brushed his teeth Steven took a long time in the bathroom. When he finally emerged he was only wearing his briefs and instead of making his way to his side of the bed he straddled Brendan and kissed him thoroughly.

"I though you were tired." Brendan said once they came for air, stroking his hands down of Steven's spine. He could feel him shiver.

"I am. And thinking work too much." Steven rubbed his thumb on Brendan's bottom lip.

"Want me to take your mind off from it?" Brendan grabbed Steven's arse and watched how his eyes were growing darker when he was nodding. He took a hold of Steven's waist and without a warning rolled them over and manhandled him till he was face down on the bed and Brendan was kneeling between his legs. He leaned to kiss Steven's shoulder blades and then Steven was pushing himself up so he was all fours, looking Brendan over his shoulder when he stroked and stroked Steven's back and flanks. When he finally slid his hands to Steven's bum he was eagerly arching his back, pushing his ass higher. Brendan let his fingers continue their way, slipping down on Steven's crack and down to his perineum, taking his balls and hardening dick on his hand through the fabric of his underwear. Steven let out a moan.

"Bren, please, hurry up."

"That's how you want it?" He leaned to kiss Steven's shoulder while tightening his squeeze. Not that he had nothing against quick, rough fuck but he needed to be sure it was what Steven wanted.

"Please." Steven said again, twisting his head and placing a sloppy kiss near Brendan's mouth.

Brendan leaned back to his haunches and peeled Steven's underwear away. He pulled his cheeks apart and toyed with his pretty hole with a dry thumb, before reaching for the lube which was still on their nightstand from the morning. But then Steven was kneeling up too.

"Let me." Brendan squirted some for Steven's outstretched hand and then his hand was on Brendan's cock, spreading the lube all around it and making it harder on the process. When he seemed pleased of his handiwork he reached to swipe rest of the lube from his hand over his crack before leaning back on all fours. Brendan made his way behind him, took a hold of his hips, pushed his dick between Steven's arse cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Steven leaned on his forearms, bum up when Brendan pushed his tip to his entrance and started to inch his way in.

He was tight and hot, crying out already, pushing back to get more of Brendan in him. Brendan moved slow at first, letting both of them get used to the sensations, and when he felt Steven's body was ready he took a tight hold on his hips and started to push in harder and deeper. Steven's noises were delicious gasps and cries, he was bunching the sheet on his hands and angling his hips higher to get Brendan just where he wanted him. Brendan could feel when he hit the spot, the squeeze of Steven's insides getting more intense and his noises changing to desperate whimpers when Brendan hammered into him. He would come soon and Brendan wouldn't last much longer.

He let go of Steven's hips and grabbed his arms instead, pulling them back and forcing Steven to lift his upper body by it. Brendan kept bounding him until he could feel his body shudder and his cries got higher when he came on the sheets. Brendan fucked him through his orgasm and when Steven's body felt spent he lowered him back down and pulled out from him, guiding himself with his hand and came over Steven's back. Once he was all done he looked down to admire his work, the white speckles decorating Steven's brown skin. Brendan gave Steven's bum a slap and Steven let out a breathless honking laughter against the mattress.

"Don't you look good." Brendan stroked his hairy thigh.

"Show me."

"Okay. Don't move." Brendan moved to get his phone and took a photo of Steven, while he was squirming a bit from the embarrassment. He lifted his head when Brendan leaned to show him the pic. "See? You look hot."

"I'm all messy." Steven blushed and Brendan stroked his cheek with his knuckle.

"Wanna get washed up, then? Come on." He helped Steven up and they shared a quick, hot shower, or more likely they just stood holding one another while the water was washing away the stickiness. Steven was leaning his head against Brendan's shoulder and seemed like he could fall asleep there. Soon as they had dried up and went back to bed Steven pushed himself on Brendan's side, mumbled "I love you" against his chest hair and was asleep so fast that Brendan doubted he even heard his reply. He stayed up a long time, listening Steven's steady breaths and trying to make out his face in the darkness.

Brendan must have fallen asleep eventually because next thing he realised was that there was light already and Steven wasn't next to him. He could hear the radio from downstairs and sounds of Steven cooking. He made his way to the bathroom and when he finally emerged to the kitchen Steven was almost done with their breakfast.

"Good timing. I bet you just waited me to get everything ready, eh?" Steven smiled while plating things up. Brendan kissed the side of his neck before pouring their coffees.

"Wouldn't have minded to stay in bed longer..." He said and Steven grinned.

"I can't, I got those customers, remember? And then I have to spend rest of the day making myself ready for my night out with the girls." They sat down on the table with their foods and coffee. "You know, face mask, getting me hair done, spending hours to choosing a proper outfit." Steven seemed pleased when Brendan smiled at his joke.

"You know where you're going yet?" Brendan asked and Steven shook his head.

"Some place Mitz has chosen. I'll text you the address soon as I know it. I'm really looking forward to it, I haven't been clubbing in ages."

Brendan still felt bit uneasy for the idea of Steven going out without him, but he knew it would do some good for them both to spend some time apart. Anne had been invited to some fancy club who's owner wanted to impress her, and she had invited Steven and Amy to join her. So as hard as it was going to be for Brendan to let Steven out from his sight he did his best not to ruin the night for him by getting all paranoid. Steven seemed to sense and share his mood because he placed his hand on Brendan's thigh while they ate and he chattered away from something Anne had said to him before.

When they were done with the food Steven picked up their plates and went to put them in the dishwasher. He looked skinny in Brendan's oversized t-shirt he was wearing and in the loose trackies. There were dark smudges on his arms from Brendan holding them last night. Daylight was making his hair shine.

"You okay in the club alone if I go for a gym?" Brendan asked and Steven was nodding.

"You can pick me up on your way back, yeah?"

They got changed, Steven to his "business" clothes and Brendan to his gym wear, and then Brendan dropped Steven to the club before driving to the city centre. Instead of gym he parked the car near the jewellery shop, and made his way there.

He was greeted by a salesperson, but he was busy with another customer giving Brendan time to look around. He eyed the rings, and by the time the other customer had paid and left Brendan had already made his choice. He thought it would have been weirder, but the salesperson was very professional and everything felt more natural, more right than it had when Brendan had been buying ring for Eileen all those years ago. He paid, returned to his car and drove back to the club.

"You were quick!" Steven greeted him when Brendan let himself in and made his way into the kitchen. "But that's good, the customers were on time and picked everything up, and I was worried I would have to stay in here for hours without nothing to do or I could have walked but didn't know did you took your phone and – Brendan, what are you doing?"

Brendan had took hold of Steven's hand and lifted it up. He had taken the ring out from it's box in the car, and now he pulled it out from his hoodie's pocket and slid it to Steven's ring finger.

"Yes, I will."

Steven stood frozen, staring at his hand which Brendan was still holding.

"Is this.. Are you joking?" He finally asked, his voice small.

"No. I always thought I would do the asking but I don't mind that you did. But I'm not going to say yes to a bread ring." Brendan gave Steven's hand a squeeze. "I will marry ye, Steven Hay, if you'll have me."

Steven let out a shaky breath and then he was in Brendan's arms and Brendan could feel his tears against his cheek when Steven kept saying "I love you, I love you" to his ear.

::::::

Ste was pleased that he was going out with the girls, because now it felt like celebrating rather than just having a night out. They drove back home where Ste dug up the champagne he had been saving for the official opening night, stuck it in the freezer and while it was cooling down he pushed Brendan down on the sofa and gave him a very sloppy blow job. The taste of champagne mixed with the taste of Brendan in his tongue when they sipped it, Brendan's arm over Ste.

The rings Brendan had chosen were yellow gold with white gold stripe in the middle. Both were similar, both had a simple engraving inside. No dates, just one word. _Always._ They hadn't even talked about the wedding yet or when it would happen; they weren't in a rush and it was more of the symbolic meaning which made Ste shiver with anticipation and buzz with happiness. He carried the hidden markings of Brendan on his body, underneath his clothes, but the ring was clear sign for everyone else to whom they belonged to.

Ste was buzzing rest of the day and he was sure he had a massive grin on his face all the time, but Brendan too had softness in his eyes and small smile on his lips every time Ste looked at him. Part of Ste wanted to stay home rest of the evening and show Brendan just how happy he was, but he also could hardly wait to see the girls and tell them the news. He had hard time not to blurt it out when Mitzeee called him to tell that she would pick him up at seven.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Ste asked when he finally managed to get off from Brendan long enough to change his clothes.

"And listen to your ladies gossip all night? I think I will pass." Brendan was leaning on the door frame, watching Ste stripping off his shirt and change into a cleaner one. "Might ask Joel if he's free for a pint or something. And you'll call me when you want to get home, yeah, and I'll come to pick you up."

There was a hint of worry in Brendan's voice and Ste felt bit nervous too to go out without him. He walked to him and kissed his neck. "'Course I will." It was only the doorbell ringing which stopped them to get all tangled together again. Brendan smacked Ste's bum when they went back down and opened the door.

"Hello boys!" Mitzeee was looking very glamorous, wearing a thick furry coat over her dark dress which had lot of sparkly stones and pair of heels so high Ste wondered how she managed to walk at all. She hugged Ste first and then Brendan. "Don't you look dashing! Ready to go, I have cab waiting?"

"Yeah just let me grab me jacket and me wallet." Ste picked his stuff and gave Brendan a quick kiss for goodbye. "I'll text you. Love you."

"Love you. Anne, look after him, will ya?" Brendan walked them to the cab.

"I will, your golden boy is perfectly safe with me. I'm more worried how you'll survive without him." She grinned while climbing inside the car, and blew a kiss for Brendan who shook his head and closed the door.

"We'll pick Amy next. Ooh I'm so excited! It's been ages when I've been out with you!" Mitzeee hugged Ste tightly on the backseat. "And I love to get to know your Amy more!"

"I'm so glad she got the babysitter for the kids, I have been wanting to take her out for ages."

Kids had spent lot of time with Ste and Brendan now when they lived closer, and even when it always meant a sexless night for Ste he still loved having them over and also felt less guilty thinking how Amy had to manage with them all by herself. She had started seeing someone Ste hadn't met yet, and Ste was happy for her. This was first chance in a long time when they had the opportunity to have a night out together and he was eager to get out all the news from the new guy out from her.

They stopped at Amy's and she had been waiting them, because the front door instantly opened and few seconds later she was climbing to join them in the car. Mitzeee was complimenting her blue dress and they kept chatting over Ste through rest of the drive.

Taxi dropped them to one of the poshest night clubs in town. Ste had walked past the place several times but never went in, but it seemed very popular because there was already a small line waiting outside even when it was early evening. Ste sent the address to Brendan while Mitzeee lead them to the door where the bouncer recognised her and let them in past the line. Inside the light was red and the seats and the bar desk were dark materials.

"This feels kinda.. sexy." Amy whispered to Ste's ear but he didn't have a chance to reply when they were approached by a man in a suit.

"Mitzeee! So glad you joined us!" He was very handsome, about fifty judging by silver hairs on his temples and not quite tall as Brendan was. He gave Mitzeee openly adoring looks when he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Reggie! It was so kind to invite me in! I brought a friends too." She indicated towards Amy and Ste.

"Charming." He hardly got his eyes off from Mitzeee long enough to give them a quick nod before taking her arm and starting to guide her forward. "I have a table reserved for you and your friends, and bottle of champagne, on the house. There are few other guests coming on later, if you'd do me the honour of coming to say hello for them?"

"My pleasure." She was all smiles and fluttering lashes when Reggie helped her to sit down by their table. Reggie opened the bottle of champagne for them but soon as he had poured it he excused himself and left them be.

"He looked smitten." Ste said while sipping his drink.

"It's all part of the business. We practically live for compliments and get all kind of stuff from it. You never learned how to play that game, did you?" Mitzeee smiled at him. "And you can report this all to your Brendan and tell him how good I would be to bring more publicity to your new place!"

"Oh yeah, he told me you applied some, what was it, PR job?" And because the talk was on at Brendan Ste felt like he couldn't hold back any longer. "Actually, I have something to tell you, you see, me and Brendan, we got engaged." He lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers to show off his ring.

"Oh Ste!" Mitzeee shrieked and surged from her side of the table to give Ste a hug. Amy didn't seem as excited.

"Isn't it kinda soon?" She asked and Ste knew the look she gave to him. "You've only known each other for, what, five months?"

"Over six months." Ste said. "And those have been the best six month of me life. Look, I know you think we're moving really fast but we know what we are doing."

"I know, it's just... Oh Ste, I'm sorry, I know you're happy with him and I'm happy for you. I am." She leaned for a hug too and seemed determined to press down any doubts she had.

"Thanks, Ames, it means a lot."

"Now, let us see the ring then!" Mitzeee took his hand and both her and Amy studied the ring and with excited sighs. "Have you decided a date yet? Where are you going to do it? How many guests? Oh, maybe I could arrange it for you!"

"We haven't talked any of that yet, we ain't in a hurry. We just... wanted people to know we're serious."

"Well, this needs a toast. To you and Brendan!" Mitzeee filled their glasses again and they had a drink, and then the music changed. "I love this song! Come on, let's dance!"

"There's no one else on the dance floor yet." Amy said while looking around. She wasn't used to fancy places like this nor what it would be like to party with Mitzeee.

"So, someone's always have to be the first! Come on, it'll be fun!"

And it was. Soon as they started dancing other people joined in. They danced, had another drink and danced some more. They ordered a new bottle of champagne when the first one was empty, and some fancy drinks too. At some point Reggie came to ask if Mitzeee wanted to meet those other high ranked quests he had and Mitzeee dutifully agreed. Ste used the opportunity to ask Amy about her new bloke. He was called Lee and apparently he was funny. Kids had seen him once very briefly when he had dropped in and they had seemed to like him, even when Amy had just introduced him as a friend because she wasn't sure how serious they were yet. She was getting lot of attention from other quests in the bar, Ste could see men giving her long looks and few even tried to chat with her when she went for the toilets, but she politely shrugged them all off. To Ste that seemed like she was getting serious with Lee, for not being interested with anyone else.

They were just returning for their table from the dance floor when Mitzeee joined them again.

"Sorry it took me so long, they went on and on about their new TV show and connections in the business and blah blah blah, and then they wanted photos and everything. But it's the price to pay for being treated like a star, eh?" She finished her glass and reached for the bottle. "This one is empty again. Oh I guess we have been drinking quite a lot, haven't we. Shall I get another?"

"Would it be toning down the glamour to have a pint instead?" Ste asked. He was getting quite lightheaded from all the alcohol and both Amy and Mitzeee seemed bit drunk too. Still they got more drinks in, more of those colourful cocktails which tasted like summer. Ste was feeling hot from the dancing and rolled up his sleeves in hopes to cool down.

"Ste, what's happened to you?" Amy took hold of Ste's arm, lifted it up and stared at it in the dim lightning of the club. "You have massive bruises! How can you... Are these, these are hand prints! Ste! Who's been hurting you?!"

"What? No one, it's not..." Ste had completely forgot the markings he got from last night but it was too late now.

"Is it... Is Brendan hurting you?!" Amy looked at him with anger and panic in her eyes.

"No, he's not, it's not like that!"

"What, he accidentally grabbed you this hard, oh I can't believe this, and you're marrying him when he's hurting you like this!"

"He's not hurting me!" Ste tried to stay calm. Mitzeee had been frowning for a while but now her eyebrows lifted up and her mouth made a "o" shape like she had figured things out. "It's... Sometimes we... We like it that way, okay?"

"Like what what way?" Amy looked confused.

"You know. It. We like it rough."

"Oh." Amy dropped his hand like it was filthy. "Oh." She said again and looked like she wasn't sure should she believe him.

"Yeah. So no, he's not hurting me, we're just..."

"Kinky?" Mitzeee suggested and bursted out laughing. "Ste Hay, you little minx!"

"Shuddup." He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"I always pictured Brendan as those guys who look tough but are big teddy bears in bed, but you two seem very... passionate." Mitzeee grinned.

"Sorry for... Jumping into conclusions." Amy seemed embarassed and toyed with the straw on her drink. But then it seemed that she was drunk enough to let her curiosity win. "Doesn't it... Doesn't it hurt?"

"Well I kinda like it, don't I? Not always and not like whips and chains and stuff but sometimes I don't mind if he.. If it hurts a little." Ste hoped the dim lighting didn't show how he was blushing. He never though he would be discussing his sex life this publicly but the women seemed very intrigued by it and he was starting to be very drunk so fuck it.

"So what it is you guys do?" Mitzeee was leaning on her hands and looking at him.

"You know. Stuff." Ste took another sip. "Right, you need to promise never to tell Brendan that I have spoken about this, but.. Sometimes he ties me down. I like it when he spanks me. If you'd see me bum sometimes. But Brendan's dead gentle too." He added quickly because Amy seemed pretty mortified. "He always makes sure I'm, you know, ready. Because it's not like with girls when nature helps you guys out, we need to... Take more care."

"Oh. Isn't it kinda... Dirty? I don't mean like a sin but like.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." Amy took a long drink.

"It's not dirty if you eat well and stuff."

"I'm now imagining you two in all kind of fithy shades scenarios." Mitzeee teased. "Do you have a safeword?"

"No, we dun't need one, do we. Because Bren can tell if I'm not... He never forces anything." The more Ste talked and the more he drank the more he got into it. "Like I said, he's dead careful and he just wants I feel good. Actually, Amy, I feel I need to apologise for you."

"What? Why?" Amy looked confused.

"Because now when I have been with Bren I kinda feel like I was very crappy when we used to, you know. I was a bad lover." Ste was feeling pretty embarrassed to say it but he had thought about it a lot, and felt he was now drunk enough to say it out loud. "I was always in such a hurry and all."

"No, you weren't, no more than... Seriously, Ste, don't think about it."

"No, but now when I'm with Bren and he takes his time I know how important that stuff is. Like he wants to be sure I'm ready for it because he's so big."

There was a few seconds silence in the table until Mitzeee seemed like she would burst if she didn't ask. "Are the rumours in the studio true, you know from the time when you told Noah it was..?"

"Nine inch." Ste couldn't help but smile. Mitzeee looked impressed and Amy was blushing.

"You're joking."

"I'm not, it's like-" and he measured it with his hands.

"More drinks?" Staff member had come to collect their empty glasses.

"Same again, please." Mitzeee asked and once he was gone she leaned over the table. "I've always thought Brendan is a big boy but... Where do you even put it?"

"It's easy, once I'm... And I like how it makes me feel. All... full. And he's so strong and heavy and he can put me in all kind of positions and bend me how he likes and its safe, you know. Sometimes it feels so good that it makes me cry, like tears and all. I never thought it could be like that but I guess when it's with the right person..."

The drinks came in and they all took a long sip. Ste was sure he couldn't be able to walk straight anymore.

"I think I might need some tips from you." Mitzeee broke the silence. "I mean, I love Riley and but he's never made me cry. We need to try something new. Robes and roses, like you two seem to do."

"We only had roses for once." Everything was starting to look blurry. "On Valentines I thought it would be nice, you know, romantic, and I bought bunch of them to our bedroom and then Brendan spanked me with them. It bloody stung, some of them still had thorns." He let out a honking laughter when he remembered how he had pouted until Brendan had licked the scratches and stroked ice on his bum before fucking him. "What?" he asked when he realised both of the women were staring at him.

Mitzee was leaning on her forearms and she looked pretty wasted too. "I'm so jealous. It's like you have found a, whatsitcalled, eight wonder of the world, nine inch of Irishness."

"Nine inch wonder." Ste said and then they all were laughing so hard they had tears running down.

"Oh I need to go and check my mascara." Mitzeee said after they got their breath back. "Back in a sec. Anyone want more drinks?"

"I think I'm done." Amy said. She looked bit nauseated and not just having to listen details of Ste's sex life.

When Mitzeee had gone Ste moved closer and cuddled her.

"Aww, this is nice. I have been missing you." Amy said, head resting against his shoulder.

"I know. We should do this more often. And I want to meet this Lee guy, he sounds nice."

"He is. And your Brendan, he's... He's done you good, hasn't he?"

"He has." Ste was starting to feel sleepy from all the booze. "I should give him a ring to come and pick us up."

"I called us a ride, they should be here soon." Mitzeee said as she came back and slotted herself on the other side of Ste.

"I need to give Bren a quick text." Ste had his phone out and he searched Brendan's contacts. He had a new picture of him there, one which Ste had took when Brendan hadn't noticed. He had been standing by the window with a cup of coffee and Ste had snapped a pic. "Ain't he gorgeous, though? Here, let me show you some pics. This is a good one, ain't it, look Ames, him with Leah and Lucas, and this one is from New Years. Aww and look at this one, I had to bribe him to take a selfie with me." He was kissing Brendan's cheek on that one and Ste was very fond of that particular shot. "I have been going on all evening, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's your engagement night after all! It's natural to be excited." Mitzeee squeezed his hand.

"I am. I can't wait to spend rest of me life with him." It felt like Ste's chest was bursting each time he thought about Brendan.

"Eww, mate, can you stop?"

All three turned to look a man who was hanging next to them, drink in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Mitzeee asked.

"Listen, not all of us want to see or hear about certain lifestyles so..." He made a rude gesture. "Zip it, gay boy."

"What did you say?" Ste stood up but he did it too quickly and the whole place seemed to tilt. He got his balance back and peered the man. "What's your problem?"

"Listen, I came here to have a good night, not having to listen some queer going on about his sex life."

"Oi, you been listening to us?" The music wasn't too loud, but still in volumes that if the man had been listening their conversation it was because he chose to stay close enough.

"It's a public place, I have every right to be here!" The man said and looked Ste up and down. "No need to go with such details with your nasties, one look at you and it's clear you're the one who takes it."

"How dare you!" Ste was about to lunge for the man but Amy grabbed his arm and Mitzeee gave the man a disgusted look.

"I'm going to get security to throw him out." She disappeared in the sea of dancers.

"I have a right for my opinion." Man looked smug. "You can do what ever you like at your home but don't come in public to spread that dirt around!"

Ste pushed closer but Amy kept holding him back. "I'm not ashamed of what I do or who I do it with, and it's you who have a problem if you can't deal with gay people existing! You're just jealous that I have someone who can make me come several times a day and all you have is your fist, you wanker!"

"What did you call me, you little shit?" The guy was lunging towards Ste but there was a large shape next to him, taking hold of his arm and bending it behind his back. The man's pint dropped on the ground, breaking as the man let out a scared yelp of pain.

"Now, what do we have here?" There was pure loathing on Brendan's face when he looked the guy. "I think you own my fiance an apology."

Amy had let go of Ste now when he was instantly relaxed and forgot his anger. "Brendan! What are you doing here?"

"Anne called me, asked me to pick you up. I'd say I had a good timing, don't ya think?" Brendan gave the man a little shake. "Still don't hear you apologising."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The man was clearly in pain. Then Mitzeee was back with a bouncer.

"This is the gentleman needing escorting out, if you will, please." She pointed the rude man and Brendan handed him over like a rag doll. Then Ste was already pressing himself against his man.

"I missed you." He slurred to his ear. "And that was very hot."

"We're in public, and you are very drunk." Brendan escaped from his grip. "Ladies, ready to go? Or are you going to just stand and stare?"

Mitzeee and Amy stood watching them intently. "Don't you get all demanding." Mitzeee tilted her head and gave him an appraising look.

"What? Can you just get your stuff so I can drive you lot home, I don't want to stay in this hell much longer."

"Am I being a naughty girl? Will you punish me?" Mitzeee asked and Amy let out a drunken snort. Brendan was frowning.

"What are you on about?"

"It's nothing, right Mitz, lets just get our stuff, yeah. Shhhh." Ste shushed the women as they got their stuff and they were trying not to laugh. Ste hoped all of them would be so drunk that they wouldn't remember anything tomorrow. Thankfully Brendan didn't seem to get what was going on, but looked them all both annoyed and buzzled.

"You finally ready? Lets go then."

::::::

They dropped Anne away first because she lived the furthest away. Steven sat in the front and kept throwing lusting and loving glances towards Brendan, while the two girls sat in the back and chatted away. Brendan could hear from their voices and see from their eyes that all three were very drunk, but also very happy. They were about half way to Anne's place when she seemed suddenly remember something and leaned to touch Brendan's shoulder.

"Hey, I heard someone got engaged today! Congratulations!"

"I was saying to Ste how happy I am for you two." Amy said. "It is very sudden but you two, you are... you are you." She slotted against the backseat and yawned.

"Thank you." Brendan looked them through the mirror. "I appreciate it."

Anne clapped her hands with excitement. "I have so many ideas towards your wedding, I should nominate myself to your maid of honour and do all the planning, it would be the event of the century..." and on and on she went about the ideas until they reached her place.

"Want me to walk you to your door?" Brendan asked, worried she might break her ankles in her high heels.

"No thank you, darling, I'll manage." She gracefully removed her shoes and leaned to kiss both him and Steven on the cheek. "Good night Ste. Good night Mister Wonder. Amy, we must do it again, I'll keep in touch." She hugged her too before getting off the car. Brendan watched her sprint towards her building without her shoes on and soon as she was safely inside he started to drive towards Amy's.

She had fallen asleep in the back and Steven looked like he would do the same. Once they got to Amy's she woke up while Brendan parked the car. "You wait here, yeah, while I get Amy inside. Won't be long." He gave Steven's knee a squeeze, got off and went to help Amy out. She seemed surprised they were already there.

"Come on." Brendan helped her to her front door. "Where's you'r keys?" He fished them out from her purse, unlocked the door and guided her in. She seemed like a sleep walker and went straight into her bedroom. Brendan put the keys on the kitchen counter, got out one of her big mugs, filled it with water and took it to her night desk. "Here's some water for you, drink it up before falling asleep. Okay, I'm gonna go now, good night Amy."

"G'night." Amy mumbled and he left her to sleep. He made sure the front door was locked and when he got back in the car Steven was fast asleep too. Brendan didn't bother to wake him up until they were at their own place. He gently shook Steven's shoulder.

"Steven. We're home. Come on, let's get you inside and in bed, yeah?"

"Did I fall asleep?" It seemed he had hard time focus his gaze on Brendan.

"Yeah. Drooled all over yourself." Brendan stroked his cheek.

"Liar." Steven smiled.

They got out and Brendan wrapped his arm around Steven for support when they walked to their front door. He helped Steven upstairs and to their bed, and started to remove his clothes while Steven seemed too tired to move his limbs for any help. Only once he was on his underwear he looped his arms around Brendan's shoulders and gave him a sloppy kiss which tasted like some sweet alcohol.

"Ain't you sexy." He tried to sound seductive and even when he was drunk and tired Brendan still felt a rush of desire towards him.

"And you're drunk. Get to sleep now, okay?" He manhandled Steven under the covers. "I'll get you some water."

"Will you fuck me then?" Steven did his best to give him his fluttering lashes, only his eyes could hardly stay open long enough to flutter.

"I'll fuck you in the morning when you can stay awake long enough." Brendan said and went downstairs to get the water bottle for Steven. When he got back up Steven was already fast asleep, spread over their bed like a skinny starfish. Brendan finished his own night routines before undressing and slipping next to him and curling himself around Steven to keep him warm and safe.

When he woke up Steven was still asleep, and he carefully got out from the bed and back to kitchen to make them something to eat. He was middle of buttering their toast when he heard the bathroom door close and few seconds later shower going on. He plated the food, coffee and juices to a tray and carried it to upstairs. He had almost finished his coffee when Steven finally emerged with his hair moist and towel around his waist.

"Morning." His smile was tired but full of love. He dropped his towel and got under the covers again, naked and warm. He smelled fresh and clean when they kissed. "Can I get some of that juice, ta."

"How are you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night." Brendan took a bite of his toast.

"Better after the shower. Still bit, you know. Iffy." Steven drank half of the juice in one go. He looked Brendan over the rim of the glass. "You know they say sex helps with the hangover."

"Do they now?" Brendan took his glass and put it on top of their nightstand. "Well I did promise to fuck you in the morning, so..."

"Did ya? I can hardly remember anything from our way home." Steven run his fingertips over Brendan's arm. "You must'a taken a good care of me."

"Want me to take better care of you now?" Brendan teased Steven with an almost kiss first before crushing their mouths together and sucking his tongue. Steven's fingers took a tighter hold on his bicep while they kissed and made keen noises against Brendan's mouth.

He looked Brendan under his lashes once they came up for air. "You need to be gentle, though. I'm still in delicate state." Brendan's cock made an eager twitch inside his boxers.

"What ever the pleasure, Steven." He nudged his nose against Steven's before kissing him again, more gentler this time but still deep and passionately. He guided Steven to his back before stripped his boxers to free his hardening cock, reached the lube from the drawer and watched Steven's eyes darken when he coated his fingers with it. Steven widened his legs and Brendan laid on top of him, kissing him while his fingers stroked on Steven's perineum for a long time, from his hole to his balls, until Steven's whimpers told him to go further. He teased the hole, rubbing, rubbing, licked his way from Steven's mouth to his neck and to his throat, back to kiss his mouth when he eased two fingers inside him.

He took his time to toy him open. Steven's other hand was stroking Brendan's back while he slid his other to join Brendan's left had between his legs, held his wrists lightly when Brendan fingered him, holding on tighter when Brendan brushed against his prostate. He was too unfocused for kissing now, and Brendan watched his face with wonder, loving seeing the pleasure written on it.

When Steven's hand moved to Brendan's cock instead and gave it a tug he carefully removed his fingers. Steven widened his legs more and guided Brendan in. He filled him slowly, listening Steven's sighs of pleasure and saw the love in his eyes when he kept looking up at Brendan the whole time. When he was finally fully in Steven circled his legs around his back and looped his arms around his shoulders, and then they rocked slowly together.

Steven slid his right hand to Brendan's face, stroked his beard with it and then slipped two of his fingers in Brendan's mouth. He looked so turned on when Brendan sucked them, and then Steven pulled them away and took his hand on Brendan's bum, stroking those wet fingers down his crack to tap them on Brendan's arse hole. His other hand joined to grab the other cheek and Brendan pushed deeper in him when Steven carefully pushed the tip of his finger in.

Brendan had let Steven rim and finger him before but it still was such a new sensation, to feel the eager pull of his insides and his hands and fingers on his arse, combined to the sounds and smells and the way he looked Brendan like he was his god. He was instantly on the brink of coming. Steven could sense it and his hold on his bum grew harder and he lifted his head a bit so he could lick Brendan's lips. "Come in me." It was so full of need that Brendan couldn't hold back, and he leaned his forehead against Steven's and moaned out when he came. He was shaking from the intensity of it, and Steven slowly pulled his finger out once his aftershock had died down. Steven hadn't come yet but he looked ready to burst, so Brendan pulled out, shuffled down and soon as he took Steven's dick in his mouth he was coming with high cries, fingers tugging Brendan's hair. He swallowed every drop and sucked the tender head before Steven's fingers got more urgent. He let the softening dick to drop out from his mouth and then crawled all the way up to kiss Steven and let him taste himself on Brendan's mouth.

"Are you cured now?" He asked when settling next to Steven, prompting himself up on his right elbow. "At least you looked well fucked." He stroked a short strand of hair off from Steven's temple before letting his left hand rest on Steven's ribs.

"I think I am. Your dick has a healing powers." Steven grinned and stretched, arching his back off the bed before getting comfortable against the matres.

"It's been known to work wonders." Brendan smiled. "What?" Steven had gone all red.

"Nothing. Just remembered something." He twisted his head to kiss Brendan before he had a chance to ask what it was. He then took hold of Brendan's left hand and stroked the ring on his finger. "This still feels bit unreal."

"Yeah? Not getting second thoughts about saying yes, do you?"

"Don't be daft." Steven settled closer to him.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Brendan remembered something. "Anne called me Mister Wonder last night. What was all that about?"

"Nothing." Steven fidgeted next to him, embarrassed. "It's just... This. Us. You're my miracle, aren't you?"

"So you been on and on about me all night, then?" Brendan wasn't sure was he annoyed or pleased to know that he and their engagement had seemed to be the main topic of the evening.

"Hardly mentioned you the whole night." Steven said and kissed him again, tangling his left hand to Brendan's, smiling against his mouth when their rings clashed together with a satisfying clink.


End file.
